monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Stoker
Lord Stoker is a 2014 introduced and special-only character. He is a vampire lord who is the main antagonist of the TV special "Frights, Camera, Action!". Portrayers Lord Stoker is voiced by James Horan. Character Personality Lord Stoker has been charged with finding the new Vampire Queen. In Elissabat's diary, it is heavily hinted that his true ambition is to use the Queen as a proxy so he can rule the kingdom for himself. Where vampires also rule over all other monsters, as well. Appearance He has a black cape and heavy black eye makeup. He has gray hair that is smoothed back. He has pointed ears as well. And large fangs, his ears and fangs longer then the average vampire in monster high. He wears a black suit with a cravat, and his cape has gold bat like broaches. History Lord Stoker is the uncle of Elissabat Since Stokers younger brother, Elissabat's father went missing Stoker became Elissabat's guardian. However, his abusive and controlling behavior made her decide to flee shortly after the disappearance of her father. She was missing until recently, and after accepting the title of Vampire Queen, Elissabat used her authority to forcefully retire Lord Stoker from his position. But while she was missing Stoker did have some form of power, the the vampires above his authority just wanted him to find the vampire queen, as vampires are starting to forget their heritage. Stoker wanting to keep a position of power, tries to find a vampire to use as a figure head as he the one in actual control. He choose Draculaura as she is the daughter of Dracula, who is seen as a powerful and respected vampire. He creates a fake vampire heart, and goes to monster high saying that Draculaura will be the next vampire queen, only to trick her by using a fake heart that he has light up. When it turns out Draculaura finds out she isn't the vampire queen her at first Stoker tried to manipulate her, but it failed, and the others escape with Draculaura to go find the real vampire queen. Stoker finds out where their going and sends his servant Ygor to go after them. As the group keeps looking for Elissabat, they stumble into the Vampire Majesty studio, where they are ambushed by Lord Stoker. He demands that Draculaura returns to Transylvania with him, but Veronica comes to Draculaura's aid by calling her security guards on Stoker. Draculaura once again begs Veronica to tell where Elissabat is and Veronica chooses in her favor this time. Taking off her wig, she reveals that she is, in fact, Elissabat. She asks Robecca to take her hand, which causes Robecca to light up. Elissabat explains that the person she entrusted the Vampire's Heart to was Hexiciah Steam, who in turn entrusted it to his daughter by building it into her system. Willing now to take on the responsibility of a queen, Elissabat announces that she will make the premiere of her new movie tonight double as her coronation and everyone is invited. As an added incentive, Elissabat disowns her uncle and banishes him from ever holding an official office in the vampire community ever again, having her security guards drag him out of the lot as Ygor chases after him with concern. Relationships Family Lord Stoker is the older brother of Elissabat's father, making her his niece. His younger brother disappeared on an expedition four hundred years ago, and Stoker has been Elissabat's guardian since. However, his abusive and controlling behavior made her decide to flee shortly after the disappearance of her father. She was missing until recently, and after accepting the title of Vampire Queen, Elissabat used her authority to forcefully retire Lord Stoker from his position. Notes *Stoker's name could be derived from the name of the famous novelist, who wrote the book Dracula, known as Bram Stoker. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Frights, Camera, Action! characters Category:Generation 1 characters